Sloth: a Love Story
by acirelemagne
Summary: My contribution to the "Confessions of a Sinner" Series dreamed up by Guineapigbarbie! I got SLOTH! YAY! It's Slothful Bella and OCD Edward and a couple of pairs of rubber gloves!


**Hi! I am Acireamos and welcome to Sloth, more commonly known as the lazy sin. Kind of like Lazy the Dwarf. Wait, was he one of the dwarfs or a Smurf? I am getting distracted. And confused. Anyways, I personally think it's funny that Sloth is going first. It's a little ironic you might say. During my research for Sloth, I found out it wasn't in fact just being dirty, which was my first impression and why I picked it. It's about a lack of caring, apathy or laziness. Also entropy of the self or environment. And entropy is just a fun word and concept. So with not too much fanfare I present my contribution to the Seven Deadly Sins Series. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Sloth**

* * *

The phone rang several times before going to voicemail and Bella's cheery voice instructed me to "leave her a message or ELSE!". I sighed, and turned around shaking my head.

"I am going over there. This has gone on too long." Alice sounded shaky and she was close to tears. "It's worse than when Jake broke up with her. She has been in there for almost a month! How can we have let this happen?" Her voice broke with her tears and Jasper moved to wrap his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. She seemed to take comfort in this and visibly relaxed in his embrace.

"No, I'll go. Alone. She won't be expecting me to show up, so maybe it will work to my advantage." She could be sensitive to having the girls show up. As much as I liked Alice and Rosalie, they were not the most accepting people. They had been trying to change Bella into something she wasn't for a long time. Taking her shopping, makeovers, that sort of thing. She was the most laid back person I knew, her only shopping addiction being kitchen gadgets. Which made sense as she was a chef at an exclusive spa/resort in town. Or she used to be. We had just found out that she had been laid off a month ago and hadn't left her apartment since then.

"Yeah, let Edward go. 'Cause I don't mean to be rude, Alice, but she's probably afraid you'll just make her go shopping or something." I heard rather than saw the swat Rose made at Emmett. "Although, aren't you like allergic to germs or something, Edward? Ow, babe! I am being serious. I mean, isn't that why you are always washing your hands? Ow! Quit hitting me!"

As blunt as Emmett was, he was right. I hadn't been diagnosed OCD but I showed all the symptoms of it. It made things difficult to say the least, and was part of the reason I had never made a move with her. It's one thing for her to put up with my condition as a friend another entirely to deal with it up close and personal. But for Bella, I would just get over it. I could fight it, if it meant saving her from what she was going through.

Bella hadn't left her apartment for anything. Her mail was piling up and her neighbors were worried. Alice got a call from Angela, the girl that lived next door to Bella, letting her know what was happening. Then Alice had called our little "intervention" meeting. I was arguing that all of us going there would be overload, especially since we didn't know how she was doing. We didn't want to scare her.

"Fine, you go Edward. But if you need help or back-up, you let us know. If it's too much for you, just leave. You hear me?" Alice was wagging her finger at me and shaking her head. I hugged her tightly and grabbed the spare key Alice had in case of emergency.

"I'll call you guys when I know she's okay."

I was worried at what I would find; she had been a mess when she and Jake broke up a few months ago. She spent a week moping in her apartment, only leaving for work. But she seemed to be doing better recently. Watching her go through that was excruciating for me, and not just because I was her friend. But because I wanted to be more than just her friend. I had liked her for so long and had almost worked up the nerve to finally ask her when Jake swooped in, charming the pants off of her.

Ugh. Bad visual.

But he dumped her pretty suddenly for some girl he worked with and broke Bella's heart. We had all taken turns hanging out with her, making sure she was doing stuff so that she couldn't mope too much. Alice went so far as to take her for a spa day and to get a drastically different hair cut. She even had highlights put in. I loved her hair before, long and dark and wavy. But her new cut was cute too. It was shorter, just below her chin, with copper highlights in it. She kept putting our heads together, saying that we matched. That we were twins.

I didn't want to be her twin. I didn't want her to think of me like a brother.

I sighed as I climbed the stairs to her apartment. She was on the top floor, in the back, so I made my way down the hall. Normally if she was home, you could hear music or talking or the TV from the hallway. It may have been the crappy insulation and doors on her building. But I always felt it was Bella's way of welcoming people, like her personality was too big to be contained within the small confines of her apartment. I once told this theory to Emmett and all I got was a weird look and the advice that I "tap that ass" before I lost my fucking mind. He's so astute.

I got closer to her door and was surprised by the silence. It was almost unearthly quiet, no movement, no sound. Knocking softly, I called out, "Bella?"

Nothing.

Knocking louder this time, "Bella, its Edward. Can I come in?"

Silence.

Okay, I'll just go in. I did try to warn her.

Opening the door, I was hit by the sour smell of dust and disuse. I pushed the mountain of mail out of the way, and closed the door behind me. Her blinds were shut, but where the sun shone through them I could see thick swirls of dust floating through the air. My allergies were going to be a mess tomorrow.

"Bella? Are you here?" I called out tentatively, hoping she would answer. I heard a faint noise. Was that her?

Walking through the messy living room, stepping over piles of books and magazines as I went, I made my way to her bedroom. I purposefully ignored her kitchen, not wanting to see what had become of it. Bella's kitchen had been her pride and joy and to see it sullied would be too hurtful. And perhaps more than I could take. I hadn't brought my dust mask and gloves with me and this place was disgusting.

The door to her bedroom was open, the room itself dark. I peered in, looking for her shape when I noticed a lump in the middle of the bed.

"Bella?"

The lump moved. That had to be her.

Avoiding the piles of what looked to be dirty clothes, I moved towards her. She still hadn't spoken but at least she was moving. I sat gingerly on the bed next to her and started to pull back the covers.

"No! You can't see me like this!" Her voice was scratchy from not speaking, and soft.

"Bella, it's ok. I am your friend, I will love you know matter what." More than she knew.

"No, I look horrible. Monstrous. You'll run screaming."

"I highly doubt it." I steadied myself, knowing that if she did look bad I could absolutely not show it in my expression.

I pulled the covers back slowly, for both our sakes. And what they revealed was my friend, her eyes swollen from crying, her lips chapped, sad but still beautiful. I would have kissed her, had it seemed appropriate.

When she looked up at me, her lip trembled as if she would cry again, and I smiled. She threw her arms around my neck holding on tightly. When I took a deep breath though, I gasped. She obviously hadn't taken a shower in a while.

"Let's get you in the shower and clean you up." I stood, reaching for her hands. "Come on, up you go."

She stood and headed to the bathroom. When she opened the door though, I could see the state that it was in. Towels thrown everywhere and soap scum climbing the walls. As dirty as the rest of her apartment, I knew that bathing in that filth would do her no good.

"Wait. We need to clean the bathroom first." Ugh. I never let my place get this dirty. This was going to be gross.

I went to her hall closet, to find her cleaning products. She had everything, including two pairs of rubber gloves and an apron.

I brought the tub of supplies into her bathroom and set them down.

"Ok, you need to take off those filthy clothes. Come on, now. Off with them."

She looked shocked, blushing deeply. I had to admit, I was smirking a little at this. I knew if she was really uncomfortable with it, she would refuse. But I hoped she didn't, as depraved as that made me.

She stood there, thinking for a minute. Then she unzipped her hoodie, throwing it behind her. She hesitated a second before pulling her shirt off over her head, but smiled at me before she slid her pants down her legs. She stood there in her bra and panties, arms crossed nervously in front of her.

"I said all the dirty clothes off, darling. I am pretty sure those need to be washed too."

I turned to allow her a little privacy and was chuckling to myself when her panties hit me in the head. Oh god. Her bra followed, and when I peeked over my shoulder at her, she stood, naked, arm on her hip looking at me challengingly. I tossed the clean apron at her.

"Here, you can wear this while we clean up. At least it's not dirty."

"We?"

"Yep, we are going to get this place cleaned up. Bella, you can't live like this. It's unhealthy."

"Whatever."

"Ok, well you get started on the bathroom, I will start washing your clothes."

"Fine."

I walked back into her room, making quick work of her dirty clothes, sorting them all into the appropriate piles. Sorting her lacy bras and panties into the piles was torture. I could just imagine her modeling them for me but quickly shook my head. I had to focus.

The first load started, I went into the bathroom to check on her. She was scrubbing the bottom of her tub, bent over, her ass high in the air wiggling back and forth. I had to fight to not fall to the sticky floor, and cover her body with my own. I coughed, to cover up the moan that was threatening to come out.

She looked over her shoulder at me, "I'm almost done with the shower. Do I have to do the rest by myself?"

"No, you scrub the tile and I will take care of the sink and mirror."

"Whatever you say, Boss." She snorted.

I wiped the counter down and was scrubbing out her sink while watching her in the mirror. She was really stretching to reach the top tiles, and god, the view I was getting. I took a deep breath and started a list of our chores. My eyes slid back to watch her though and I saw when her foot slid out from under her on one of her stretches. Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed her, keeping her from falling. One of my arms was wrapped under her gloriously naked ass, and the other under her back. I held her tight against my chest for a moment, before setting her back down. She was breathing hard, probably from the fall, and she kept her hands gripped on my shirt and tie even after I set her down.

"You okay?"

"Yep, I'm good now." She gave me a peck on the cheek and turned back to her shower.

--

He wanted me, I could so tell. I had been crushing on him since we had all met freshman year of college, but he was always so reserved. His whole OCD thing kept him apart too. I was surprised when he showed up, dressed like he had just come from work, in a suit and tie. My place was so disgusting, I was afraid he wouldn't be able to stay. The fact that he had showed up and that he had done it alone thrilled me. I felt more awake today than I had in weeks. All thanks to Edward.

I could see out of the corner of my eye him watching me scrub, but I was careful not to fall again. I didn't want to really injure myself trying to get his attention. But by as tight as his pants felt against my hip when he grabbed me, I definitely had his attention.

We finished up quickly and headed to my living room. He switched out the laundry while I threw trash into bags. All the pizza boxes and containers for Chinese food were piled around the sofa, where I would eat and cry regularly everyday.

I could hear his sounds of displeasure as he walked through the apartment and I don't know if he even realized he was making them. I was dusting as he vacuumed when I caught him checking out my ass again. I bent over, rubbing emphatically on my end table trying to clean up a puddle from one of my soda cups. He frowned and went back to vacuuming, and I stood up, unsure of what I was doing wrong. Wasn't he the one to tell me to get naked?

The living room was done and we moved on to my kitchen. I put my gloves on again, and got to work quickly. It was sad to see my favorite room in such chaos, but with his help I was able to make a lot of headway. He was running down all the trash bags we filled while I cleaned the floor, the last chore on my list. I was down on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor with Pine-sol when he crouched down next to me, smelling deliciously like clean laundry, sweat and man.

"Hey, this place looks amazing. Good work, darling." If he kept calling me that I was not going to be held responsible for the unadulterated fucking he would get.

His hand traced up my sore arm, and the scrub brush dropped into the bucket with a plop.

"Oh, that feels good. My arms hurt." I moaned.

He gripped my shoulders and began rubbing in big circles down my arms. I shivered and just about melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Oh…" Incoherent, I couldn't even ask for more. Suddenly every muscle in my body was hurting and clamoring for his touch. He seemed to be able to tell, and he laid me down on the floor slowly. Rubbing up my legs, he would stop to focus on a particularly tight muscle, not moving on until it had relaxed. Kneeling between my legs, looking down at me, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I reached for him and he leaned down, staring at me intently before kissing me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, not remembering I still had on my rubber gloves. I moved to take them off but he stopped me.

"Leave them on." His voice was low and gritty.

Okay, they stay on.

I ran my hands lightly down his back as he rubbed himself against me, hitting just the right spot. It wasn't long before he pulled back, tearing the apron off of me and growling when he saw my breasts. They were aching for him, straining towards him. His eyelids slid closed as he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking ever so lightly. My back arched up off the floor pushing my breast farther into his mouth and he moaned. I pulled his hips tighter to me, trying to get more friction. He finally pulled back, unbuttoning his slacks and shoving them down. I unknotted his tie and tore at his starched button down, pushing it over his shoulders. When my fingers got to the waistband of his white briefs, I stopped and looked up at him. This was going so fast, but we both wanted it, I knew it. He closed his eyes and went back to my breasts so I pushed them down his legs with my toes.

I sighed when he rested at my center, hot and hard and long. Oh god, how long had I dreamed about this? Even when I was with Jake, I had fantasies about Edward. And here was one coming true, on the freshly scrubbed floor of my kitchen, the smell of Pine-sol wafting around us. He went up on his knees and pulled my hips up to him, before sliding into home.

Pardon the baseball analogy, just blame my dad.

I was twitching around him, willing him to move, but when he did, oh, I had no idea. He thrust into me, time and time again, until I was a quivering mess. It hurt, it felt so good, and I was just spiraling in pleasure. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he would change his angle or pace. I was shaking and breathless, pinching my own nipples because his hands were busy telling my hips where to go and how fast. His face was scrunched up, like he could almost reach his peak, and I wanted that desperately, for both of us.

He flipped me over, and slid right back in continuing with his rapid pace. My head hung down and when I looked up between my legs, I thought of something. I took my still gloved hand and grabbed his sack in my palm, squeezing just tightly enough. He whispered my name and fell on me, panting into my neck. His lips were trailing up to my ear sucking on the skin as he went and his hand slid around my hip into my curls, rubbing and plucking at my clit. It was just enough to push me over the edge, and I groaned out his name. He pounded into me a few more times before he threw his head back and hissed as he came. I felt him shudder behind me and then he collapsed on my back.

We both fell to the floor and shifted onto our backs, panting. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing my knuckles.

"Bella, I wasn't planning on that happening. I want you to know that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I rolled over onto my side my head propped up on my hand, snuggling up to him and slinging my leg over his.

"Well, I have been planning on it for a while, or hoping for it, I guess I should say." I smiled down at him. "I just never knew you were interested."

"I have been interested since the day we met, Bella."

I began tracing his jaw with my gloved hand, feeling his stubble scratch at the latex. My fingertip traced his full lips before I leaned down to kiss him deeply.

"Thanks for coming over. I needed someone to kick my ass out of that rut. I know how hard it is for you to deal with dirt and stuff."

He smiled. "For you, I'd do just about anything."

My eyebrows wagged suggestively, "Anything?"

I climbed up on top of him and tweaked his nipples, feeling his cock stiffen between my thighs. "It seems like you might be having a hard time now, huh?"

He moaned, gripping onto my hips again, his fingers digging into me.

"I guess we better go get cleaned up now." This should be fun.


End file.
